The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may include a cam phaser that is coupled to an engine camshaft to adjust timing of intake and/or exhaust valve opening and closing events. Adjusting valve timing based on engine operating conditions may provide increased engine performance, such as increased power output, increased combustion stability, reduced fuel consumption, and/or reduced engine emissions. Modifying the range over which the intake and exhaust cam lobes may be advanced or retarded may provide for increased performance gains.